


Shepard's Death Drabble

by failedfetus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedfetus/pseuds/failedfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabble about Garrus being depressed about Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Death Drabble

The days grew more and more silent without that woman. With Earth being so safe, one could only grow more paranoid. Garrus was on edge more than ever, he only knew that she could survive. That there's somehow away around death.  
But, no.  
Shepard's gone. Forever.  
Garrus has been on Earth for only 2 weeks. Shepard's mother had been kind, but it wasn't enough.  
He told her mother stories of Shepard's achievements and it only reminded him of times he wasn't there. Of course it wasn't his fault, but it only meant that Shepard didn't need him. In the end, he was there to see it all end.  
"Surely she knew what she's doing. Shepard did save us all." Shepard's mother replied. Garrus looked up at her, smiling a bit. He nodded.  
"I know... I feel that she knew she'd die is all..." He mumbled lowly.  
"Well, only fate can decide that." She replied. Garrus nodded again, looking away this time. He went quiet with thought.


End file.
